


No Longer Hiding

by Denyce



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen realized some truths about herself when Keith proposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ smallfandomfest Fest 04. Huge thanks out to Amara_m for the beta.

Holding her breath with hesitation, Karen turned the knob, unsurprised to find it unlocked since Deb's car was in the driveway. Tentatively she pushed the door open, leaned in, and she glanced around the room before calling out, "Hello? Deb, you home?"

Nervously she waited, standing there ready to leave. Her heart beating a mile a minute, she couldn't do this; it was ridiculous--just a bad idea. Decidedly, in a panic she grabbed at the handle, to pull the door closed. In her haste clumsily missed and accidentally swung the door further open, forcing her to chase it and step into the entryway to grab the knob.

Just as she grabbed the knob, Deb walked into the room. Her tone happily surprised,  
"Karen? Hi."

Nerves getting the best of her Karen just bobbed her head in a nod, her smile a tight thin line.

Deb didn't wait, but moved in closer her concern obvious. One hand firm on Karen's back as she maneuvered her further in and closed the door behind her. Then guided her inside toward the living room.

Once they reached the sofa Deb pushed her down, and then sat down next to her. Adjusting herself until Deb was facing her, their knees touching.

Karen swallowed, unable to move or say anything.

Deb took her hand within her own clasping it reassuringly, "Whatever it is, it'll be ok. I'm here for you. Okay, now take a deep breath…"

Shakily Karen did, or at least made the attempt.

"Okay again, this time slower…" As she said it, Deb scooted until she had one hand rubbing in soothing circles over Karen's back.

Despite her nerves Karen responded and leaned back into Deb's caressing touch, her body calming under Deb's instructions.

"Good that's better. Think you can tell me why you're so upset?"

Karen opened, closed then opened her mouth again, trying to find the words. About why she was here and that just made her think about what she was feeling, but it was too overwhelming and the words wouldn't come.

"Shh, maybe a drink?" She didn't wait for Karen to answer just got up and moved toward the bar, pouring each of them a shot of whiskey into a glass.

Returning, Deb gave Karen her glass, and sat down. "Go ahead, take a sip."

Karen watched as Deb took a couple of small sips, felt the heated blush as she focused in on Deb swallowing then licking her lips before returning her gaze back to Karen staring at her questioningly.

Promptly Karen lifted her own glass and took a swallow then another. Both too large, she gulped the whiskey down, overcompensating for her anxiety, but grateful for the burning trail it left down her throat and warmth as it settled in the pit of her belly. She felt Deb's stare, and slowly lifted her eyes. Her worry palpable, silently offering her comfort, patiently waiting for Karen to speak.

"Keith, Keith… he asked me to marry him." She could see Deb's lips twitch about to smile, but it faded just as quickly as she continued staring. Karen had no idea what Deb was seeing, what might be reflected in her eyes. It didn't matter anymore, what had pushed her to come here to tell Deb. Not that she was overly conscious of it before, not until Keith forced the issue. She did love him, but not the way he wanted her to. Though until that moment, when he asked her to marry him, and she just stared at him in shock that she recognized the truth. The understanding of not wanting to hurt someone she loved simultaneously having the clarity that there was someone else, someone who already owned her heart.

She didn't, couldn't tell Keith the truth. She was still in shock over the revelation of her own feelings. Weirdly she wasn't overly shocked about being attracted to Deb, but she had thought what she was feeling toward Deb was just friendship, between best friends. Something she never had with anyone else besides Keith. But now she could feel the differences. She had never been attracted to Keith beyond friendship; she had no doubt that she loved him on that level, but anything else more intimate—no.

With Deb it was different. Looking back, if she had been honest with herself she knew right from the beginning. When Deb had walked into her shop waving a truce flag, and had wanted to put their differences aside. The spark of desire she felt then was unmistakable, but something she quickly denied, and denying was something she couldn't do anymore.

Keith had made it impossible for her to continue her own lies. No longer able to deny or hide—not to herself, but especially to Deb. It was what had motivated her, why she was here, but now, being faced with the real possibly of rejection, or worse not being rejected. Suddenly it felt too much, too soon.

Karen moved to take another drink, but Deb took the glass out of her hand before she could and put it on the table. "What did you say? To Keith…"

Deb still held her other hand, her thumb moving distractingly. Caressing the back of her hand, in encouragement.

Swallowing, Karen answered, "No. I love him, but no I couldn't.

Nodding Deb asked, "Why? Why did you say no, Karen?"

Karen licked her parched lips then opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Turning away, hating feeling so lost. Panicking, she started to internally berate herself: she was too old for this. Had a grown son, she shouldn't be lusting after a friend, having these kind of feelings now— at her age.

"Karen…Karen?" Deb's hand was cupped under her chin forcing Karen's attention back to her. "Why, why did you say no?"

"I shouldn't feel like this, I never…"

"Shhh, its ok… tell me?"

"After Dan I couldn't. Then everything, my time was for Lucas. Making ends meet—there was no time for anything else, or anyone else. I didn't even miss it, not really. Then…" She looked imploringly at Deb trying to make her understand, to get what she was having trouble putting to words. "I know its crazy, that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do… I'm sorry" Karen leaned in her lips barely ghosted over Deb's pausing to allow Deb to jerk away, to stop her, but she didn't pull away.

Instead Deb's lips met hers. The kiss soft each hovered unmoving as they each stilled and breathed in the others breath.

Then Deb's lips moved, opening, her tongue peeked out and traced Karen's bottom lip. Karen didn't hesitate, she opened, accepting Deb's tongue in her mouth, her own tongue pushed forward in greeting. Her body shuddered in pleasure, as Deb's tongue slid up against hers.

Together they fell back against the sofa, heads huddled together dueling in soft pliant kisses. Karen twisted then moved, kneeling up to scoot in closer, needing to be closer, low wispy sighs escaped as she surrendered.

Deb's hands tenderly pulled her closer. Stroking up and down her arms, and back. Each pass was more than just a caress, or a pet. Each touch molded and coaxed her desire higher and higher toward a pinnacle of ecstasy until she was dizzy in want.

Their kiss deepened, breathless with need.

She wasn't sure when, but it was Deb that pulled away and held her back. Too far gone within a heat of desire to be embarrassed Karen whimpered at the loss. Staring imploringly at Deb before her gaze drifted down. Deb's lips were wet and swollen, that only made Karen grin, overly pleased that she had made Deb look like that. Reaching over the pad of her finger traced along Deb's lips, then wiped away a small bit of smeared lipstick. Rubbing her own lips together, feeling the slick of Deb's lipstick on her own lips. Her tongue peaked out moving over her lips, slowly teasingly.

At Deb's moan, Karen smirked and leaned in wanting more.

"No wait…"

Karen leaned back her smile fading. She didn't even register when Deb's hands locked onto each arm anchoring her in place. White noise and her panic of rejection collided drowning out Deb's words.

But Deb didn't stop, she keep talking until Karen started hearing and register what Deb was actually saying. "… I do. Karen, I just… I don't unless you're sure, really sure… I don't wan…"

Karen stilled, and then tilted her head, and looked really looked at Deb. Suddenly seeing things within Deb's eyes. Things that were always there, but she had never connected. Interrupting she asked, "How long?"

This time it was Deb who sat straighter and looked away. Karen didn't question herself, as she straddled Deb's lab and sat down. Hands cupping framing her face, forcing Deb to look at her. Swallowing Karen asked, "How long?"

Karen wouldn't let her look away, just held her gaze silently demanding she answer her question. She finally choked out, "A long time."

Karen's thumbs caressed up and over Deb's lips; she nodded staring into Deb's blue eyes then inched closer until they were touching head to head. Karen's lips were over Deb's just a hairs breath between them as she spoke, her voice raw, hoarse with emotion and desire. "Want. You. Everything. Please…"

Karen wasn't sure who moved first, but they devoured each other. Deb's hands were suddenly molding against her back. Karen pulled away, needing to feel Deb's fingers against her skin gripping the shirt and she swiftly lifted it up and over her head. Tossing it to the side. Without wavering, her hands reached around and unclasped her bra letting it fall free.

At the chill, Karen stilled, reminded of where she was what she was doing, and with whom.

Deb sat up leaning forward. Her kisses full and elicit, striping away any doubt she had at the same time enflaming her excitement. Deb's hands gripped her ass pulling her forward until they where chest to chest. Karen couldn't stop the babble of excitement spilling from her lips as Deb's fingers danced and trailed up and down her sides, her thumb brushing up toward her soft peaks.

Karen glanced down to see Deb's gaze focused on her nipples, on how they stood out large, erect, begging to be tasted. Her need rising, Karen ground her hips down into Deb's lap.

Karen laced her fingers through Deb's hair then pulled her down at the same time arching up, giving no doubt what she wanted.

Deb didn't stop, only tugged Karen up further, holding her in place as her tongue swirled licking wide strokes around her crinkled areole. Deb's fingers gripped her sides almost to bruising as they held Karen in place, her mouth descending down. Deb just hovered and blew hot air over her slick wet nipple. Karen arched, keening in excitement, her fingers demanding that Deb stop teasing her, her body demanding the same. Moving almost of their own accord Karen snapped and ground her hips, thighs squeezing together anything trying to create more friction.

A low keen escaped Karen as Deb's mouth closed over her nipple. Karen spread her thighs further apart then lifted and lowered herself riding Deb's thigh. She arched back up as she felt Deb's tongue flick and brush over the hard nub then felt her lips close around her nipple sucking furiously while her thumb and fingers played with the other nipple. The suction sent shivers down Karen's body spreading out and down to her core. Her excitement building, it had been too long.

She hadn't been celibate, but nothing like this, no previous encounter had left her panting, wanting, needing more— where she climbed and spiraled too high. She was close. And still they hadn't really done anything yet, but it didn't matter, as she climbed higher, griping Deb tight, dictating her need.

Fingers raked down Deb's shirt, hastily pulling, yanking on buttons needing to feel Deb's flesh.

Just as she freed Deb of the garment, Karen felt Deb's other hand suddenly there against her rubbing, rocking hard against her clit. Her panties were soaked, Deb's hand continued to rub, riding her higher. The sudden rake of teeth was her undoing as she bucked and screamed, her body quaking, falling apart in Deb's embrace.

Seconds, minutes she didn't know how long, only that Deb was cradling her, kissing murmuring endearments over her face; that Karen could only cooed in satisfaction weakly smiling in response.

A loud intermittent of clapping had both of them jerking up, turning awkwardly toward the sound. Shocked to find Dan standing there, his face twisted, mean, shadowed in anger, hatred. Standing by his side was Keith, his eyes downcast. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew like Dan, Keith had seen too much, heard too much.

Dan kept clapping the sound harsh, mocking.

It was one of those moments were everything slowed down. Karen just sat there in shock too embarrassed to move. She barely responded when Deb protectively pulled Karen back up against her chest covering her nakedness from both men. She could hear Deb swearing under her breath about Dan. At the same time she tried to reach for Karen's shirt but couldn't quite reach it. Instead using one hand, the other Deb held her in place while she maneuvered to take off her own shirt then wrapped it around Karen's body. Once Deb had her covered, she used both hands to ably help her into her shirt then tied it around more like a halter.

"That's enough Dan. What the hell are you going here?"

"Certainly nothing as interesting as you, obviously."

"Deb always knew what a slut you were, but Karen…" He never got to say anything as Keith turned and punched his brother, knocking him to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Dan yelled, rubbing his jaw as he started to get up.

"Stay down Dan, just stay the fuck down." From under his lashes Keith glanced her way, then quickly averted his eyes. Suddenly Keith turned and fled.

"Keith…" Scrambling up off of Deb's lap, Karen started to rush after him.

Dan's laughter brought her up short, avoiding Dan she glanced back to Deb.

Deb moved over to her, grabbing her arm ushering her over to the front door. "It's okay go on, go after him." Deb looked down, rolling her eyes as Dan continued laughing, and licked her bottom lip in frustration.

Karen glared at Dan, who stared back laughing waiting to see what she'd do then back to Deb, her voice dropping as she asked seriously, "You going to be alright?"

Deb shrugged, tilting her head, "Really, it's okay I'll be fine…despite him."

"I…" she moved in closer, "I'm not sorry, I still want…" Her eyes closed as Dan burst out laughing again. She swallowed, "We're not done here, I just have to talk to Keith." her voice rising with conviction. "Then I'll be back…" Her hand entwined in Deb's hair pulling her down for a kiss.

Neither noticed as Dan's laughter died away.

Pulling back Karen looked up into Deb's eyes comforted by what she saw—that she didn't have to worry, that Deb knew, believed her that she'd be back, that they weren't done… not by a long shot.

FiN~~


End file.
